Anson Sue
Anson Sioux The spelling used by Crunchyroll, the anime's official English licenser. or Anson Sue'''The spelling used by the official Japanese website. is the commanding officer of the Legadonia Entente Alliance's 5th Air Mage Battalion. Abilities '''Prayer/Blessing/Gospel Magic (Anime only) He has the same blessing coming from Being X that is equivalent to Tanya Degurechaff's powers. However, it doesn't need an Elenium Type-95 Orb to obtain the same level of power output and, like Tanya, can only be activated by a prayer. As seen in episode 10, he is able to enhance the damage of his bullets like all Mages, and uses this to enhances a trench gun to fire a spread of magical explosive shots, which is noted to be a treaty violation. He also has a greater grasp of accuracy than Tanya, able to snipe at her Unit from far outside their visual range. Plot He first debuted as the commander of 5th Air Mage Battalion when Norden Incident occurred. At that time, they were supporting the surviving forces in their retreat, attacking the mage observer of the Empire. They successfully broke through the Empire's sturdy air defensive line, attacking Tanya, the mage observer, for interfering the enemy's artillery. Tanya shot 1 down and heavily damaged 2, and got heavily injured in this battle. Eventually, they retreated for having shot down the observer. He second debuted when he got promoted to colonel. His battalion was being reorganized in Os city. In the battle of Osfjord, he smartly found the enemy's intention and dispatched his mage battalion at once. His battalion fought against 203rd Flight Mage Battalion, and finally retreated because of the enemy's reinforcement. He third debuted when he took farewell with his family in Port Arnelus. His family will flee to his wife's parents' home in the US, yet he stayed here as a soldier. He received his daughter's Christmas present, which was a submachine gun. He last debuted when 203rd Flight Mage Battalion accidentally encountered the Legadonia's Fleet in the sea. He tried intercepting them, but he finally failed and was bayoneted by Tanya. His submachine gun was taken by Tanya, and got knocked down into the sea. Quotes Anson Sioux, O Fatherland, Long May You Live : If the youth are going calmly to the killing fields, an adult should at the very least go along to lead them. Differences between various Media The light novel He debuted as the commander of 5th Air Mage Battalion when Norden Incident occurred. At that time, they were supporting the surviving forces in their retreat, attacking the mage observer of the Empire. They successfully broke through the Empire's sturdy air defensive line, attacking Tanya, the mage observer, for interfering the enemy's artillery. Tanya shot 1 down and heavily damaged 2, and got heavily injured in this battle. Eventually, they retreated for having shot down the observer. When he got promoted to colonel, his battalion was being reorganized in Os city. In the battle of Osfjord, he smartly found the enemy's intention and dispatched his mage battalion at once. He recognize Tanya during the battle and complain that instead of calling her the White Silver,it would be better to call her Rusted Silver,from all the blood she spilled from his fellow soldiers. His battalion fought hard against the 203rd Flight Mage Battalion and finally retreated because of the enemy's reinforcement. After escaping from Osfjord he bid farewell to his family in Port Arnelus. His family will flee to his wife's parents' home in the US, yet he stayed behind to escort the councilor,who form the new government in excile, to flee their fatherland. He received his daughter's Christmas present, which was a submachine gun,an SMG from A.S (Arnold &Smith Weapons). He encounter the 203rd Flight Mage Battalion accidentally when the Legadonia's Fleet was attacked by submarines from the Empire at sea during the night. He tried intercepting them, but he finally failed and was bayoneted by Tanya. His submachine gun was taken by Tanya in exchange for Tanya rifle, which was stuck in his body and was then kicked into the sea. The anime His battalion seems got more casualties by Tanya than in light novel. He was bayoneted and knocked down into the sea by Tanya in the battle of Osfjord. During the end of episode 8 of the anime series he survived and was rescued, but was heavily wounded. He revealed that God has told him to destroy the Devil of Rhine, and received the power from God. In episode 11, he was finally defeated by blowing himself up like Tanya did to his first company during their first encounter. The manga It gets close to the light novel except a few points. His battalion seems also got more casualties by Tanya than in light novel. After falling into the sea, he prayed to gods, hoping they will give his daughter a better future. His wish was heard, so his daughter, Mary Sue, received a miracle from gods. References Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Legadonia Federation